A known side-arc link chain is disclosed e.g. by German Utility Model G 297 05 311. More precisely, the link chain described in this reference is an accumulation conveyor chain permitting in addition to the normal pivotal movement, of the individual chain links about the hinge-bolt axis also a tilting movement with regard to said hinge-bolt axis. This has the effect that such chains can also be guided in a lateral arc. This means that this accumulation conveyor chain can carry out an arcuate movement in a plane orientated essentially parallel to the hinge-bolt axes. In most cases two accumulation conveyor chain lines which are arranged in parallel juxtaposed relationship are used as a conveying path. Each of the accumulation conveyor chains is then guided in a rail system.
Conveying with such a conveying path becomes problematic in cases where the accumulation conveyor chain moves along a lateral arc. The reason for this is that a lateral guiding force has to be applied, since, due to the constantly varying drawing direction from one chain link to the next, the chain endeavours to move towards the inner side of the chain arc. Hence, lateral guidance is required in the area of the chain arc. In view of the comparatively strong forces, slideways cannot be used. Up to now, the inner side-arc chain of such conveying paths has been implemented shorter so that it ended before the arc. A comparatively large and massive rotary plate then carried out the function of the inner side-arc chain. The rim of the rotary plate laterally supports the outer side-arc chain. The relative speed between the outer side-arc chain and the rotary plate is equal to zero so that no friction occurs. The surface of the rotary plate must be a suitably smooth surface so that, in the case of an accumulation of the articles, the plate can slide below the articles. Most of the rotary plates are therefore made from stone or they are provided with a low-friction surface, consisting e.g. of teflon. A further disadvantage of this device is to be seen in the fact that not only the conveying upper chain half of the side-arc chain but also the returning lower chain half must be supported in the area of the arc. Since the lower chain half moves, however, in the opposite direction, it cannot be supported by the same rotary plate. A separate plate rotating in the opposite direction is required for this purpose.
It is now the object of the present invention to provide a support device of the type cited at the start which requires much less constructional outlay and can be produced at a much more moderate price. In addition, the support device should require little mounting space.